


I Promise

by Divaluvers



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Lovers, Panic Attacks, mentions of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divaluvers/pseuds/Divaluvers
Summary: The sight of her ex-husband leaves Charlotte in trembles until Becky finds her.





	I Promise

Becky had spent the last thirty minutes looking for Charlotte. They had a match to prepare for but the blonde was nowhere to be found. Charlotte wasn’t answering her phone either. Becky wasn’t worried about the whereabouts of her girlfriend but it was strange that Charlotte had disappeared without telling her. Becky asked around but no one seems to have seen the tall blonde. 

“Have you seen Charlotte?” Becky said as she approached Peyton and Billie.

“I was walking by the locker room when I saw her go in there about twenty minutes ago,” Billie answered.

“Thank you so much.” Becky thanked the Australians before she hurried to the locker room in hopes of finding Charlotte there still.

“Charlie, are you in here?” Becky called out upon entering the locker room. When she received no answer, Becky started to walk around.

“One tall blonde with a shiny smile cannot just disappear from the face of the earth,” Becky commented as her eyes landed on Charlotte’s golden boots but her gear was gone. It didn’t take long before Becky’s eyes laid on the shaking and whimpering blonde seated on the floor. 

Becky rushed to Charlotte’s side, putting her arms around the blonde. Becky had seen this too many times before with Charlotte. Charlotte had begun to sweat when Becky pulled  
her into her lap.

“Charlie,” Becky spoke, her hand wiping the sweat off Charlotte’s forehead and cheeks.

“He’s here.” Becky heard Charlotte mumble over and over. Becky didn’t know who Charlotte was referring to but Becky did know her girlfriend was suffering from a panic attack.

“Glow is here!” Becky heard Naomi say loudly, unaware of the situation.

“Trin, I need you to get me a towel,” Becky said to Naomi once she came in Becky’s view.

“What?” Naomi said confused.

“I need you to get me a wet towel please,” Becky begged, Charlotte still sweating and whimpering on Becky’s lap. It didn’t take more than a minute for Naomi to hand Becky the towel. Becky immediately placed it on Charlotte’s forehead.

“He’s here Bex. I saw him, he’s here.” Charlotte spoke, Naomi, staring in confusion as something clicked in Becky’s mind. 

“It can’t be.”

“I saw him, it’s him. He is here for me.” Charlotte rambled.

“He can’t get to you. I’m here, I’m right here.” Becky said trying to console the blonde.

“Who’s he?” Naomi asked.

“You don’t know?” Becky responded and Naomi shook her head.

“Long story short, Ashley has a history of domestic abuse with her previous husbands,” Becky answered. Charlotte had begun to calm down but the paranoid feeling inside her was still there.

“Bex, it’s really him. I’m not lying.”

“I believe you, okay? I always have.” Becky said trying to reassure Charlotte as she always had for the past years.

“Can we find him and kick him out?” Naomi suggested.

“I don’t know. I’m gonna need to find Stephanie first.” Becky answered. Charlotte laid her head on Becky’s shoulder, concentrating on the way Becky’s chest rose and fell. Charlotte zoned out as Naomi and Becky were talking to each other. She tried to focus on the man she saw earlier, her memory became a blur at that moment. She saw him and she was sure it was him, it couldn’t have been anyone else. 

Charlotte felt like the last five years were thrown out the door. All the praying to forget, the therapy sessions, the late-night talks with Becky were all vanished at the sight of him. He still held power over her and that scared Charlotte to death. She had worked so hard trying to forget the way he used to talk to her, how the scent of alcohol reek out of him, and how he used to stroke her cheeks after he was done beating her. 

“Babe?... Earth to Charlotte?” Becky’s voice echoed through Charlotte’s head. The Irish’s voice helped Charlotte snap out of her thoughts and stared at her girlfriend.

“Huh?”

“We’re going to meet with Stephanie and see what we can do about him,” Becky explained. Charlotte felt comfortable in Becky’s lap, wanting to stay on it forever but she knew she couldn’t. Naomi helped Charlotte up and Becky got up, holding a pair of pants.

“Becks, we walk around with our gear on all the time,” Charlotte commented, stating the obvious.

“Yeah by he hasn’t seen you in years so he’s not about to see you like this,” Becky responded and Charlotte the pants from Becky’s hand. Charlotte put the sweatpants on and Naomi was the first one to walk out of the locker room. Becky followed and Charlotte stayed behind Becky at all times. Charlotte held onto Becky’s hand, their fingers intertwine. They were headed in Stephanie’s office direction when Charlotte’s name was called out from the opposite direction.

“Ashley, sweetheart I know that’s you.” Chills ran through Charlotte. Becky immediately recognized the voice and turned around, putting Charlotte behind her. 

“What are you doing here?” Becky asked, trying to stay calm.

“I’m here with someone. Long time no see, how are you doing Ashley?” His attention was placed on Charlotte, his eyes wandering through the blonde’s body. 

“You don’t get to speak to her. Not now, not ever.” Becky spoke; Charlotte stood frozen still with Naomi’s hands on her shoulders.

“Actually, I get to speak to whoever I want and if I want to speak with my ex, I will do so. Who do you think you are?” Becky clenched her fists, anger practically running through her veins. Without thinking about it, Charlotte placed her arm on Becky’s stomach, her touch calming Becky down a bit.

“Who am I?! Thomas, you know damn right who I am. I’m the one who got her out, who sued your sorry ass, and if I could, who also would have placed you in jail where you belong. You know who I am? I’m the girlfriend, that’s who I am.” Becky said and the man looked at her like she was crazy. Naomi whispered something in Charlotte’s ear but the blonde didn’t register it as Naomi’s hands slipped out of her shoulders.

“Girlfriend? Please. All Ashley has ever needed was a man to put her in her place.” His words ran through Becky. She closed her eyes, trying to find enough peace to not put her fist in his face.

“Actually, all she needs is to be loved. Real love, someone to look after her, care for her, and really love her. You never gave her that. All you did was hurt her, make her suffer, and break her so many time she didn’t know who she was. I don’t want to sound selfish but that’s what I do, I love her and I look out for her. I had to repair what you did to her so please spare me the whole 'she’s using you' speech.” 

“I’m just saying, a man is what she needs.” Becky rubbed her forehead, this man truly cannot be this stupid.

“I- I love her Bram, I do. I don’t have to prove anything to you, not after the way you treated me. You have no right to try and talk to me or get involved in my life. I am okay, more than okay right here and you need to leave.” Charlotte spoke up, standing beside Becky.

“You can’t tell me what to do.”

“Thomas, you need to leave before I lose it so please make your way to the exit,” Becky said, a sly smirk forming on her lips.

“I’m not leaving and I’m here to remind you of what we had.” His eyes were set on Charlotte and if it wasn’t for Stephanie, a fist was going to meet his face. 

“Rebecca!” Stephanie shouted, an arm around Becky’s stomach to pull her back. Thomas tried to reach for Charlotte but the blonde immediately flinched and out of instinct, she landed a single punch to his stomach. Becky broke out of Stephanie’s hold to land another punch, this time on his face. As soon as Becky’s fist connected with his face, she was being pulled back by a few wrestlers. Naomi grabbed Charlotte, pulling the girl out of the way of what it could become a mess.

“I dare you to say one more thing about her! I fucking dare you, Thomas! Do it so you can see the consequences, do it so you will know what happens when you mess with my woman!” Becky shouted trying to fight the men who were holding her back. Thomas was becoming furious, clenching his fist as he was held back by security guards and Becky noted how angry he was.

“Come on! Punch me, do it! I dare you!” Becky said provoking the man.

“Rebecca stands down,” Stephanie told Becky, standing in front of her.

“Come on Steph, he deserves it,” Becky whined, beginning to calm down.

“He does but she’s scared and you’re not starting a fight in my arena,” Stephanie said pointing to Charlotte who had her head buried in Naomi’s shoulder. 

“Fine,” Becky mumbled putting her arms up and the guys holding her beck let go of her. 

“Dyke.” Becky was about to turn around when she heard that specific word come out of his mouth. Before anyone could notice, Becky practically threw herself onto him. Becky didn’t care where she was hitting him, she was taking her anger out as he cried for help. Wrestlers rushed to pull Becky out but struggled to pull the Irish out as she hanged onto Thomas. Becky landed her knee to his face before she pulled out.

“Let me fucking go,” Becky screamed trying to kick her way out. With Becky being held back, Thomas took the perfect opportunity to connect his fist to Becky, which he did twice before he was taken down by Hunter. 

“Take her to medical and you, arrest this son of a bitch,” Hunter said pointing to the few men holding Becky. One of the security guards placed Thomas in handcuffs and stood him up.

“No man places their hands on my girls, especially you out of everyone,” Hunter said to Thomas.

“She started the fight.”

“Shut up, you had it coming,” Hunter responded.

“Fuck off Bram!” Becky’s voice echoed through the halls as she was being escorted away.

“I’m fine, stop holding me,” Becky grunted as a few wrestlers left but Xavier and Sheamus stuck around.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Sheamus asked as they walked to medical.

“Apart from my bloody nose, I’m okay. You guys can leave, I’m good. Plus, I’m probably in trouble and suspended.” Becky responded.

“I don’t know what happened between you three but that was intense,” Xavier spoke up.

“He had it coming. Asshole deserved it.” Becky said and with that, she parted ways from the two men. She walked into medical, a doctor taking a quick look at her before gathering supplies. She sat at the edge of the clinic bed, her nose getting cleaned up. 

After the doctor was done with her nose, Becky laid her hand in front of her knowing she had to get wrapped. It only took a few minutes for Becky’s hand to be wrapped in bandage tape with the athletic tape on top. Becky examined her hand, slowly opening it and moving her fingers as they were in pain. 

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Charlotte’s voice was heard inside the room. Becky looked up to see Charlotte standing in the doorway with Naomi and Stephanie. Charlotte rushed to Becky, wrapping her arms around Becky's neck. Becky wrapped her arms around the taller woman as Charlotte settled her head on Becky’s shoulder.

“I’m suspended am I?” Becky mumbled as Stephanie took a few steps inside of the room.

“No, like you said he had it coming. He did deserve it for everything he did to her but next time you want to fight, do it in the parking lot.” Stephanie responded and Becky shot her a small smile before the woman left the room along with Naomi.

“Are you okay?” Charlotte mumbled, Becky, feeling Charlotte’s breath against her skin.

“I will be fine baby.” Becky simply responded. 

“You really scared me. I- I have never seen that side of you, how angry and uncontrollable you were.” 

“Ashley, look at me,” Becky said and Charlotte lifted her head to look at her girlfriend.

“No matter what and I promise no matter what, I will never lay my hands on you. I will hurt myself before I even think about hurting you. Yes, he got a side of me I wish you never saw but I promise you, you will never see that side again. I’m here to protect you from him and everything. I love you.” Becky expressed, her hands on Charlotte’s cheeks as she placed a simple kiss on Charlotte’s lips. When they separated, Becky noticed Charlotte’s hesitation and Becky moved backward on the clinic bed.

“Get on my lap, I know you want to,” Becky said and Charlotte hurried to sit on Becky’s lap, her head resting against Becky’s shoulder. Becky wrapped an arm around Charlotte and placed a kiss on the blonde’s forehead.

“I’m so in love with you, Rebecca.”


End file.
